


Demongo is Pregnant

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pain, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: Who would've thought THIS would happen to Demongo?...





	Demongo is Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ever since I was in my early or mid teens, I created this plant know as the "Birth Plant" and bush with fruit that looks like eggs the size of apples, but they taste like pure sugar. And pretty obvious this plant impregnates both females and males, and depending on how many bites you take is how soon the infant arrives, like say only take two bites and the baby is soon to be born within a 3 months, one bite is normal pregnancy 9 months, eating half will take 5 weeks, and eating the whole thing only take 2 weeks. And since the fruit is so tempting to eat the whole thing because it tastes like your eating pure sugar, many characters who eat this end up having the baby within 2 weeks. But I hope you'll enjoy this next fanfic!

It was crystal clear night as Demongo strolled through an open forest enjoying the moonlight and gazing at the stars from time to time, he got to a nice spot to sit and mediate for a while for totally peace and to recharge his power. After resting for several minutes he gets up presses forward until an unusual plant catches his eye, it was a bush fruit that looked like birds eggs, he walks up to it and examines it for a brief moment before picking one of them. Sniffing it to check if it's safe and it did smell safe, he gave it a tiny lick and the taste was irresistibly delicious like pure sugar, without questioning himself he took a large bite out of it and couldn't help but to moan blissfully in how fantastic this fruit tasted. He continued to walk through the forest until he felt ready to return home to his domain, after finishing the fruit he lay himself on a hill to star gaze for a while longer.

Soon after he teleported back to his domain to catch up on some sleep, the next morning he reluctantly wakes up to not wanting to get out of bed. However, for some strange reason he felt...weird, like he was bloated but didn't really eat anything filling except that fruit he had last night, perhaps that what made him feel bloated, but what he didn't notice until he pulled the sheets to reveal a bulge in his stomach, not quite sure what it was but he was concerned wondering what it was. He did some sort of self-scan thing and showed what the problem was through his flame monitor he conjured with his hand, the first thing it show was a plus sign in which he wasn't sure what that meant, until a picture of a baby showed up in an Ultra-sound-like picture through his flame. This shocked Demongo greatly...he was _pregnant_!

There was nothing he could do he had to go through with it, he looked at one last thing about this pregnancy through his flame monitor and said it was going to take no longer than 2 weeks. He made a quick trip back to the forest where he found the plant and analysed it thoroughly, finding out why it caused him to become pregnant and soon found out it was a rare type of plant known as the "Birth Plant", not only allowing females to become instantly pregnant without a male to fertilize the egg, but allows males to experience pregnancy for real. He was about to head back to his lair when he felt the sudden urge to eat something, so he teleported to a bar that served food and ordered soup something easy on his stomach...and for the baby, a few folks briefly stared at Demongo since it was unusual for a demon such as him to wonder in a bar for a quick meal, despite some of the looks some of the costumers were giving him he just ignored them. Though he recognized a few bounty hunters he encountered and fought when trying to take their souls but these hunters fled from him that day, a couple them noticed his protruding stomach some of them were a bit confused and wondered if Demongo put on weight. But one of the bounty hunters who was a woman knew what that was and whispered to the others that he was pregnant, surprised the table of bounty hunters looked at Demongo and slightly smiled at him, Demongo looked back at the group and gave them a half smile as well as slightly nervous at what they would do to him. The woman went up to the owner of the shop and ordered a large container of hot water, a few rolls of paper towels, a bottle of turmeric _(as natural painkiller)_ , a bag, and post-it paper. The bartender gathered all of the requested supplies for her and she paid him handsomely, Demongo was a bit confused why this woman would order all that stuff for herself, little did he know all that 'stuff' was for him. Sure enough it was for him cause the woman set all the supplies on an empty table, she wrote a message on the post-it paper, then she her gang members left, when Demongo finished his soup and paid for his meal, he went over to the table with all the supplies the bounty hunters left there for him. Looking at the note he found out that the note said they noticed Demongo's pregnancy and left all these supplies for him, smiling at the thought he gathered all the items, put them in the bag, and teleported back to his domain and set the bag down on his own table and put the container of hot water in a place where it'll stay hot for days, and the rest of the supplies on his bedside table.

Within a week Demongo's belly was full on bulging, he still couldn't believe he was gonna have a baby, he felt both nervous and excited. He cracked a smile at the thought of him raising his own child, placing a hand on his now protruding stomach and finally spoke.

"If you're a boy, I'm no doubt going to name you Junior...but if you're a girl, Yuri, it means Lily in Japanese." Demongo smiled as he caressed his belly.

" **DEMONGO**!!" Aku bellowed making Demongo jump. "Could you please get up here, I summon you!"

"Coming, Master!" Demongo teleported up using blue flames, he also tried keep his stomach out of view as best as possible so Aku wouldn't notice. "What is thy bidding, my Mastaaah?"

"There is but one warrior that has been quite a thorn in my side for some time, besides Samurai Jack. Seek out this samurai warrior instead, he maybe a better target for you." Aku showed Demongo the samurai that looked more brute like, with his weapon of choice being a staff, Demongo nodded and accepted the challenge.

"It is as good as done, my Mastaaah." Demongo bowed and disappeared, and Aku laughed maniacally.

As soon as Demongo found and engaged the brute samurai, and he managed to defeat the warrior with ease just as he expected. However after the battle and collecting the soul, Demongo felt a small contraction causing him to slowly kneel and mildly pant, it didn't last too long so he was able to stand up again. But returned to Aku and reported to the good news to him, however unfortunately he forgot Aku can monitor everything from his lair so he would know that he would be suspicious of Demongo's odd pain, but thankfully he didn't pay attention to his pregnant belly so it's possible Demongo is safe from revealing his baby. Although Aku didn't question Demongo why he knelt in pain, he was still confused by that action but he saved Demongo the trouble in asking him, and would rather ponder the thought and question him later.

It's been two weeks now but Demongo didn't feel anything right now, but he knew it could happen at anytime. He remained in his domain mediating for a while, then something hit him, he needed to harvest some milk quick before the baby arrives. In a heartbeat he teleported back to the forest where he found the plant and hunted for a female animal to harvest milk, he managed to find a doe and carefully harvested her milk both using his magic to calm her from getting aggressive, and his free hand getting a bottle ready and to harvest the milk. Once he had enough he instantly returned home and warmed up the milk a little, before he knew it he felt an instant painful contraction and let out a small **yelp** , quickly getting the hot water he saved and set it on the bedside table, then poured a cup of lukewarm water for the turmeric drink, grabbed a few blankets, folded one of them in half and laid it flat on the bed, then removed his cloak, got on the bed, and began to breath. He heard about how painful child birth was but he didn't think it would be this painful, like unbearably painful, he then began with starting to push hard and slow, and gripping the sheets tight while finally getting to a point where Demongo couldn't help but to scream as he desperately tried to get this baby out, then he remembered the turmeric. Desperately reaching for the bottle of turmeric, Demongo managed to grab it and sprinkled a few shakes into the cup of lukewarm water, stirred it with his finger, and gulped it down. The turmeric helped ease the pain a bit, but he still pushed forcefully, screaming and crying in pain as tears streamed down his face, and panting fast the baby was almost out he just needed one more big push, he just wanted this to end but he wasn't giving up not when he's so close even if he was sweating like a pig, and felt like someone was stabbing his stomach a thousand times, and breathing so fast he felt like he was going to pass out, he kept using hot water to help the baby slide out and kept pushing until the baby finally came out.

Demongo took a moment to catch his breath, but he had to get his newborn baby, carefully sitting up and leaning over he dry it off with the paper towels, cut the umbilical cord and immediately disappeared, then extracted the birth fluids out of it's mouth and lungs with his powers, the baby then began to cry as a sign that it was alive and Demongo wrapped the child in a warm blanket, cradling it in his arms. As Demongo lay there gazing upon his newborn baby, seeing that it had black skin like him, but it's flaming hair was goldenrod, he smiled brightly as he felt his eyes welling up with tears and checked the baby to see what it's gender was...it's a girl.

"Oh Yuri...my sweet little Yuri." He cooed nuzzling her tiny face.

She cooed as well as she finally opened her eyes to look at her new father smiling down at her, he placed a gentle kiss on her head and snuggled her as lay in his bed taking in this wonderful moment with his newborn daughter, but before he could rest for the night he conjured up a crib for her to sleep in, tucking her in he placed one more gentle kiss on her tiny forehead and said "goodnight" and told her he loved her, then went straight back to his bed and threw the bloody towel on the floor before finally drifting off to sleep, even then Demongo would look at his daughter before going to sleep for real, Demongo couldn't be happier to have such beautiful girl in his life. The very next day he started out with feeding her her bottle he warmed up again, heated it to the right temperature and fed her her baby bottle and was scarfing it down, Demongo smiled sweetly as he watched her drink her milk, she looks so cute! When she finished he put down her bottle and held her over his shoulder and pats her back gently so she could burp.

*Burp*

"Awwww good girl!" He praised her, and then nuzzled her face playfully. "Hehehehe coochie coochie coo!" He cooed kissing her cheek multiple times and blowing raspberries in it, she laughed hard at that in a very cute voice. "Hehehehehe I love you my sweet little fire flower."

Meanwhile back at Aku's lair, after the Shogun of Sorrow did some deep thinking and wondering what was with all of Demongo's painful screaming last night, including his sudden pain he felt about a week ago after battling the samurai brute, Aku finally put it all together that Demongo was having a baby, not like he cared or anything it didn't interest him... and nor did it in questioning Demongo about this mystery anymore, so he decided to forget talking to Demongo about his pregnancy and just went back to minding his own business.

As for Demongo, he was too busy spending time with his daughter, playing with her, singing to her, feeding her, reluctantly changing her diaper but did it for her so she's happy, and potty training her when she got a little bit older. Until the day she then said her first word, or more like first sentence.

"Hi.. d-daddy!" She smiled.

"Oh my goodness, you're first word. Awwww hi Yuri!" Demongo cooed baby talking her and kissing her cheek several times, then in the most adorable behavior Demongo has ever done was playing peek-a-boo with her, which made her giggle a lot.

A few weeks past and Yuri was already a kid, in which she looked like she was about 10 or 12 years old only because demons age faster. Demongo even started training her to fight at that age, so everytime Aku sent him on missions to capture souls Demongo would bring his daughter to battle and teach her how to collect souls, and fight fight in general even though he doesn't fight his own fights still feels it's important to teach her this, so he did his best to teach her how to fight and she continued to self-train herself in combat training. But she was able to get the hang of collecting souls, and her first kill and stolen soul was a great warrior who was a pretty difficult foe to beat, he was bounty hunter brute but she did it, and her father couldn't be more proud of her! It wasn't long before she grew to be a fine young woman after 3 months went by, wearing a black cloak like her father but the inside color was blue to match Demongo's eyes, she also wore a chest plate of skulls to show how many souls she's collected, but she'll still look the same no matter how old she gets since demons are immortal. She chose to stay with her father since she's an assassin now, but Demongo told her no matter where he is or where she will be, he will always be with her and that he loves her very much.

"Oh dad, no need to get all emotional on me I'll be fine. After all I did learn from the best!" Yuri smiled giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"I know, love, it's just I want you to not only be happy but I want you to be safe as well. Be careful who you fight and who you wish to challenge, trust me I messed with a powerful warrior that cost me all my essence that I shouldn't have messed with, so if you find a beast or warrior that is too strong for you to defeat, finds your weakness, and strips of your power, it would be best for you to flee from battle. Cause I wouldn't want you to have to recapture all your hard work." Demongo said in a loving caring tone, which only made Yuri pull him into a hug.

"Hehe I can see that now and can definitely understand how that would feel, very frustrating. Thanks dad, I love that you care so much for me, and that's why I love you." She smiled hugging her father tightly. Demongo did the same.

"Anything for you, my sweet little fire flower." Demongo cupped her face and and placed a kiss on her forehead, as did Yuri place her hand on his left cheek and kissed his other cheek. The two of them then held hands, interlocked their fingers, pressed foreheads against each other, and nuzzled.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Yuri."

Now looking back on this Demongo was actually happy he ate that birth plant fruit or he never would have had his precious Yuri, his precious little fire Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was a one page story, I knew it wasn't going to be that long anyway. But I had fun making it anyway, please leave a comment and let me know if you guys liked this one too. :D


End file.
